


Liebesdienste

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [44]
Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Food Metaphors, Foot Massage, Hand Feeding, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Protectiveness, Tags Are Fun, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "I don't want to get what I want, but I'm willing to try / And I'm gonna ask you to stop, but I'm full of lies..." - Katie Melua, A Moment of Madness
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Silke "Alberich" Haller, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Liebesdienste

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Blood, slight mention of assault.

_Wunden_

„Aber, wieder so ein selten glücklicher Zufall, fünf Minuten später fuhr unser Verdächtiger urplötzlich auf der Gegenseite vorbei, und Thiel versuchte – AUTSCH!“ Der Unfall war überfällig gewesen. Wenn er ihr während der Arbeit brühwarm seine neuesten kommissarischen Abenteuer vortrug, wurde er gerne ganz schön leidenschaftlich; sprach teils mit Händen und Füßen und benutzte das Sezierbesteck als Requisiten, um Schusswaffen, Schlagstöcke oder anderes zu symbolisieren. Jetzt war es bis eben eigentlich noch gar nicht so wild zugegangen - er hatte seine Geschichte farbenreich erzählt, während er gleichzeitig tadellos den toten Senior ausweidete. Dann hatte er unter dem Reden so bildschön falsch nach Skalpell No. 10 gegriffen, dass die Klinge butterweich in die Kuppe seines rechten Daumens glitt. Obszön fluchend riss er den Einmalhandschuh herunter. Dicke rote Blutstropfen waren da bereits malerisch wie bei Schneewittchens Mutter auf die weiße Oberfläche des Beistelltisches gefallen. „Ist gut, ist gut, still halten – aus!“ Sie schalt ihn, weil er wohl einem Kleinkind-Impuls folgend kurz Anstalten gemacht hatte, den Finger in den Mund zu stecken. Sein hoffentlich stärkerer Großmediziner-Ethos hätte ihn im letzten Moment wohl eh gebremst; dennoch. Fast so perfekt wie eine Vollzeit-Sanitäterin reagierte sie in Sekunden, und hatte Desinfektionsspray, Kompresse und Pflasterklebeband zur Hand. Der Schnitt war fein, aber immerhin fast drei Zentimeter lang; dem munteren Blutgerinnsel nach waren gleich ein paar Äderchen getroffen. Zur Sicherheit verpackte sie die ganze obere Daumenhälfte lieber mal etwas zu großzügig, er protestierte nicht. Flüche gab es auch keine mehr, aber seinen dünnen Lippen und seinem verhohlen-gequälten Blick nach tat die kleine Verletzung verteufelt weh. Mehr als einen Nerv durfte er wohl auch angesäbelt haben. „Ich mach jetzt mal alleine weiter.“ befand sie abschließend. „Hm. Geht dann schon gleich wieder.“ fügte er sich missmutig. Dem Rest der Autopsie folgte er nur noch in überwachender Funktion. Weil sie gut und zügig arbeitete und er weiterhin milde verdrossen schien, schwieg er dabei. „Wollten Sie mir nicht noch was erzählen?“ ermunterte sie ihn schließlich, da sie die Stille nach einer Weile etwas irritierte. „Ach ja. Also, wir versuchten...“ Den Faden aufzugreifen flößte ihm tatsächlich wieder ein wenig Esprit ein, er brachte seine Detektivstory zu Ende.

Am armen, alten Herrn Windecker hatte sie alles in allem noch gut eine Stunde zu tun. Vor der zweiten Leiche des Tages orderte der Chef zehn Minuten Pause. Sie holte beiden etwas zu trinken („Sie hatten ja auch Flüssigkeitsverlust!“), als sie wiederkam hatte er den Verband abgelöst und wollte sich eben einen neuen, etwas schlichteren anlegen. Die alte Kompresse war tiefrot, aber inzwischen blutete es zum Glück nicht mehr.  
„Lassen Sie mich machen, mit links ist doch blöd.“ bot sie an. Er reichte ihr seufzend die Hand, ein bisschen Hätschelung schien er momentan zu akzeptieren.  
„Tut's noch sehr weh?“  
„Bitte, Alberich.“ knurrte er auf ihren weichen Tonfall – die Hätschelgrenzen waren wohl immer noch recht eng gezogen.  
„Der Daumen ist eben empfindlich. Princeps pollicis und so.“  
„Bei der neuen Leiche kann ich schon wieder. Und morgen ist das völlig vom Tisch. Sagen Sie's auch niemanden.“ Ach, ihn genierte der Fehlgriff? Irgendwie rührend. Sie versuchte seinem Wehleid etwas mit Humor entgegenzukommen.  
„Hippokrates. Aber nur für den Fall, dass ich Gott verhüte mal bei noch Schlimmeren verarzten muss, was ist Ihre Blutgruppe?“  
„Einfach A positiv. Bei Ihnen?“  
„B positiv.“  
„Hoffentlich auf ewig nutzloses Wissen.“  
„Hoffentlich.“ Sie war zufrieden mit ihrem Werk, auch der dünnere Verband saß picobello.  
Er blickte trotzdem nochmals unglücklich auf den Daumen. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre letzte ähnliche Verletzung, damals wohl beim Gemüse schälen. Auch hier war der Schmerz relativ lang ziemlich penetrant geblieben.  
„Werd ich durchkommen, Schwester?“ Jetzt war er derjenige, der alles mit etwas Witz auflockern wollte.  
„Heile, Heile Gänschen.“ Da sie die Hand eh noch hielt, küsste sie ihm ganz kurz auf's Pflaster. Hups, so schnell konnte man's übertreiben. Er starrte sie derart baff an, als ob es auf den Mund mit Zunge geschehen wäre. Tja, die Reaktion sollte sie was lehren; neue Flirts würde es frühestens wieder in 25 Jahren geben. Errötend entzog sie sich der Situation mit einem vielleicht schon etwas zu dynamischen „Soo, ich schneide dann mal Frau Piepenbrock an.“

-

Stunden später bei der Heimfahrt das Lenkrad zu halten war nicht ganz angenehm, aber die Heilung war doch schon ganz gut vorangeschritten. Viel mehr quälte ihn zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits stattdessen die Frage, ob er nun verstimmt war, weil sie ihm immer nur so ganz kleine Knochen hinwarf, oder ob er eher böse mit sich selbst sein sollte, weil ihm das fixe Fangen so schwer fiel. 

_Schmerz_

Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten und er schon auf halber Strecke zu seinem Wagen getrottet war, fühlte sie sich endlich in Sicherheit, und konnte die elende Fassade fallen lassen. Egal, ob sie damit die Nylonstrümpfe endgültig ruinierte, sie riss die Schuhe herunter und ging ihren eigenen Rückweg praktisch barfuss. Der Rasen, über den sie schreiten musste, war nass von Niederschlag und damit eine willkommene Kühlung; dennoch humpelte sie wie ein angeschossenes Reh. Was sollt's, sie gehörten zu den Letzten vom Mediziner-Dinner und es war Neumond, sie würde schon kaum jemanden mehr auffallen.  
Auf ihrem Fahrersitz angekommen, machte sie ein paar halbherzige gymnastische Übungen. Nein, das würde nicht viel helfen. Sie musste jetzt einfach akzeptieren, dass auch die Heimfahrt schmerzhaft werden würde. Zähne noch ein letztes Mal zusammenbeissen, wer schön sein wollte...! Oder wie hieß es bei Andersens Kleiner Meerjungfrau? _„Keine Tänzerin wird schweben wie du, aber bei jedem Schritt, den du machst, wird dir sein, als ob du auf scharfe Messer treten musst.“_

„Was haben Sie angestellt?“ Himmel nochmal, sie hatte ihn überhaupt nicht kommen hören. Sähe ihm ähnlich, wieder mal Ermittler spielen zu wollen und daher bewusst leise daherzuschleichen.  
„Es ist nichts.“  
„Tendinitis?“  
„Nur zu lange in neuen Schuhen. Boerne, warum schleichen Sie mir hinterher?“  
„Sie kamen mir schon länger komisch vor. Und als ich mich eben nochmal nach Ihnen umdrehte, haben Sie sich halbtot zum Auto geschleift. Klar macht man sich dann Gedanken.“  
Er übertrieb maßlos. Und es verstimmte sie, dass er bei solch ausgewählten Kleinigkeiten gnadenlos aufmerksam sein konnte, während man ihn auf anderes grob mit der Nase stoßen musste, und er es trotzdem nicht bemerkte. Der Geburtstag vom Dekan, das kaputte Kühlfach, seine immer noch fehlende Unterschrift für die Freigabe der – was sollte das jetzt?  
„Chef, hier hat's geregnet..!“ Er setzte sich relativ ungraziös auf den Bordstein rechts von ihr, und nahm eines ihrer Füßchen in die Hände.  
„Ich kann das.“  
„Was, 'das'? Sie sind kein Orthopäde.“  
„Aber ich kann ein paar Tricks.“  
Wobei er erst, nicht unbedingt feinfühlig, den ganzen Schaden untersuchte.  
„Von hier ab ist alles nur noch Schwellung.“ rügte er sie.  
„Was Sie nicht sag- au!“  
Er begann ihre Knöchel zu bearbeiten; wohl glaubte er hier an irgendwelche chinesischen Philosophien und schien Druckpunkte oder was auch immer aktivieren zu wollen. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, auch wenn es weh tat. Schlimmer als es eh schon war, konnte er es kaum noch machen. Im besten Falle ging es ihr danach eine Idee besser, wenn nicht, durfte sie ihn Kurpfuscher nennen.  
„Mit den Dingern übertreiben Sie jetzt wirklich. Schmeissen Sie's in den Müll“. Er nickte zu ihren Pumps, die sie auf dem Beifahrersitz abgelegt hatte. Schwarz lackiert mit zierlichen Riemen, und stolzen elf Zentimetern Absatz.  
„Sie wissen, warum – au - ich sie trage.“  
„Auf der Arbeit tun Sie das nie.“  
„Sie wissen auch da, warum.“  
„Ach, Frau Haller.“ Es war ihr peinlich, wie ernst er sie ansah. Lieber wieder etwas anderes Thema...  
„Die können nicht in den Müll, dafür waren die viel zu teuer.“  
„Dann stellen Sie sie in's Internet und versteigern sie an Fußfe-“  
„-Kein- Wort weiter!“ Von ihrer Position aus konnte sie ihm gut gegen ein Büschel Haare aus seiner nicht mehr astrein zurückgekämmten Frisur schnippsen. Er grinste und schwieg, änderte aber seinen Griff zu einem noch schmerzvolleren. Die Zehen drückte er Richtung Ferse, ihre Ferse selber Richtung Vorderfuß. Und das sollte helfen? Ihre eben noch nach ihm wedelnde Hand krallte sich an den Innengriff der Autotür. Es entging ihm nicht.  
„Wir zählen jetzt im Geiste bis hundert, dann kommt der andere Fuß dran. Es hilft wirklich. Zwanzig, einundzwanzig...“  
„Ehrlich, woher – uhn...– glauben Sie sowas zu können?“  
„Geheimnis.“  
Der Schmerz war anschließend zumindest nicht mehr stechend, ihre Füße schienen nun eher wie lahm. Verbesserung oder nicht? Er schloss die Behandlung damit ab, noch einmal mit leichteren Griff von Knöchel bis Zehen zu arbeiten, und gleiches in entgegengesetzte Richtung. Dies zumindest fühlte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Fast schon eher wie ein Kitzeln. Aber ihr war nicht nach Lachen. Stattdessen merkte sie leicht entsetzt, wie ihr gegen den Willen langsam Farbe ins Gesicht stieg...ihre Ohren durften schon hochrot sein. Was ihm bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen hoffentlich nicht auffiel. Nein, er war weiterhin anderweitig konzentiert.  
„Aber haben die Herren Fetischisten nicht in gewisser Weise recht?,“ nahm er nun doch seinen frechen Gedanken von vorher wieder auf, „Der menschliche Fuß, ein Wunderwerk der Anatomie.“ Seine Hand war nur noch ein Streicheln, sie fühlte sich ernsthaft in der Bredouille. Nicht wegen ihm. Doch wegen ihm.  
„Was soll ich tun, wenn Sie mit Ihren weiter so Schindluder treiben? Schleimbeutelentzündung, Ballenzeh, Arthrose, Knöchelbruch, kann Ihnen alles-“  
„Gut gut, es reicht.“ Seine Horrorszenarien ließen sie ihre Stimme wiederfinden. „Vielleicht hör ich ja auf Sie. Mir geht’s jetzt wirklich besser. Dankeschön.“ Sie zog ihre Beine zurück. Eine Sekunde wirkte er enttäuscht von ihrer Abruptheit, dann klopfte er zufrieden in die Hände.  
„Sag ich's doch.“  
„Aber warum soll es nicht auch weibliche Fußfetischisten geben?“ Was redete sie zum Abschied für einen Unsinn?  
“Niemals. Unter Ihresgleichen nur Masochisten. Schmeissen Sie die Dinger weg.“

-

 _„Geheimnis“_ hatte er gesagt. Im Geiste sah sie einen etwas jüngeren Chef, der seine ähnlich lädierte Exfrau von x Cocktailparties heimbefördern musste, und auf der heimischen Couch treu ergeben Heilkunde anwendete, auf dass Madame Boerne am nächsten Morgen wieder halbwegs eigenständig laufen konnte. Der Gedanke gefiel ihr gar nicht. Lieber erinnerte sie sich nochmal daran, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er sanft… das war jetzt wirklich das allerletzte Mal. Zeit mit einer Mütze Schlaf die wortwörtlichen Eindrücke von eben so gut wie möglich zu vergessen. Akkurat parkte sie endlich in ihrer Garage - es gelang ihr so gut auch dank dem nur noch sehr, sehr geringen Schmerz. 

_Hunger_

Zum Glück gab es das Symposium nur alle zwei Jahre. Als sie bei ihm zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, hatte er es noch als beste Vernetzungsmöglichkeit überhaupt angepriesen. Inzwischen war sie sich relativ sicher, dass es ihn zu großen Teilen heimlich fast genauso nervte wie sie. Vor allem da sich die diesmalige Gastgeberstadt wieder dafür entschieden hatte, die einzelnen Veranstaltungsstätten schön verteilt über das ganze Zentrum anzubieten, statt dass sich alle Wissenschaftler bequem am selben Ort tummeln durften. Also hieß es für sie von Termin zu Termin in seinen Wagen hetzen und möglichst schnell durch den stressigen Innenstadtverkehr gelangen, um beim nächsten Vortrag nicht zu spät zu kommen. Der Termin jetzt am frühen Nachmittag war besonders wichtig, er würde einer der Redner sein.  
„Also, 'Fremdbeibringung mittels Schusswaffe' ist Stichwort zu dem Sie die dritte Overhead Folie auflegen, und ich – BLINK HALT, du Bauer!!“ Sein Nervenkostüm war nicht mehr taufrisch, auch wenn sich der Verkehrsteilnehmer vor ihnen wirklich unschön verhalten hatte. Dass bei 'Fremdbeibringung' zudem eben Professors Magen nicht zum ersten Mal löwen-würdig geknurrt hatte, schien er ausdrücklich ignorieren zu wollen, sie sprach es dennoch an.  
„Haben Sie noch nichts gegessen?“  
„Wann denn bitte?“  
„Ich hab vorhin von dem großen Tisch in der A 4 Aula was stibitzen können.“  
„Da hab ich noch mit Janusz reden müssen. Und das war eh alles Billigmist. Lieber Fastentag als Brechreiz.“  
„Sie kippen uns noch beim Vortrag um.“  
„Quatsch. Gott, wie viele Ampeln hat das hier?“  
„Denken Sie an Professor Kinzelbach.“ Der Gute hatte letztes Mal für etwas Furore gesorgt, weil er wegen Erschöpfung tatsächlich mitten in einer Podiumsdiskussion kollabiert war. Der Lokalpresse war es eine kleine Schlagzeile wert gewesen.  
„Ist ein, zwei Tage älter als ich. Und seine zwei Schachteln am Tag helfen auch nicht unbedingt. Ein menschlicher Körper ist grundsätzlich von Natur aus auf gewisse Zeiträume des Hungerns eingestellt.“ Trotzdem beäugte er interessiert, was sie aus ihrer Tasche holte.  
„Das hab ich noch vor Abreise gekauft, wollen Sie?“  
„Ich ess Ihnen doch jetzt nicht Ihre Vorräte weg.“  
„Wieso, an meiner Notfall-Schokolade im Büro bedienen Sie sich auch oft genug.“  
„Äh...“ Ach stimmt, sie hatte ihn noch gar nicht damit konfrontiert, dass sie das längst bemerkt hatte. Er hatte doch nicht im Ernst geglaubt, das würde ihr nie auffallen? Aber sie wollte jetzt nicht streiten: „Ich hab nur noch diese Veranstaltung, sie heut noch drei. Nehmen Sie was.“  
Er zögerte immer noch, deutete aber kurz auf das Grüne in ihrer Lunchbox: “Ist das, was ich denke?“  
„Ja, Reisbällchen von dem Koreaner, der den Straßenverkauf aufgemacht hat. Oh?“ Nun hielt er ihr doch seine Hand auf, der Moment vor der Ampel war gerade günstig. Sie befreite das Bällchen von Folie und gab es ihm. Er machte kurzen Prozess und stopfte es im Ganzen zwischen die Zähne – sie musste lachen, ihr wäre das schon rein physiognomisch unmöglich. Auch das Tempo mit dem er aß, könnte sie nie vergleichsweise erreichen. „Ja, ganz ok. Nur, salzig.“ wertete er anschließend.  
„Das war mit eingelegten Lachs oder sowas.“ Dann begriff sie, dass er eben wohl durch die Blume hatte sagen wollen, gerne auch noch von den Trauben zu kosten. Kollegial rupfte sie ein paar von ihrer Rispe.  
„Hand her...“  
„Ich revanchier mich, sie haben am Montag drei Schachteln Neuhaus im Fach – ah, Mist!“  
Reden, steuern, und Trauben zum Mund führen war dann doch etwas zu viel Multitasking für ihn; kurz bevor er das Handvoll schlucken konnte, fielen ihm Zwei in das Nirgendwo unter dem Fahrersitz. „Die sind super!“ meinte er dafür erstaunt bezüglich dem Rest, den er hatte zu sich nehmen können. „Nich' wahr? Soll eine neue Züchtung sein.“ Teuer war sie auch, aber das brauchte er nicht wissen. Ihm nochmal welche zu reichen riskierte sie jedoch nicht. Der Verkehr war jetzt schon länger hoffnungslos stop-and-go, und außerdem würden sie gleich in rascher Folge dreimal abbiegen müssen. Dass er gern noch mehr bekommen würde, war allerdings offensichtlich. Also -  
„Verletzt das Ihren Stolz, wenn ich die Ihnen besser direkt zuschiebe?“  
„Sie wollen mich -füttern-?“ Der Tonfall schien ihr eindeutig.  
„Is' ja gut, sie kriegen den Rest wenn wir gleich draußen zur Halle rennen.“  
„Nee, passt schon. Machen Sie.“ Ab und zu interpretierte sie ihn doch noch fehl. Na denn...  
Die nächsten Momente waren so absurd, dass sie lieber nicht zu viel darüber nachdachte, sondern einfach funktionierte. Hoffentlich blickte sich nicht gerade einer der anderen Autofahrer um und wunderte sich, was die Zwei da Komisches trieben. Ach, andererseits, egal. Für ein paar Minuten waren sie nur Kichern, Schmatzen, und allein das Navi lieferte ab und zu einen sinnvollen Wortbeitrag mit „In hundert Metern rechts abbiegen, dann...“. Als er sie einmal fast in den Finger biss, beschloss sie, dass er jetzt wohl satt sein dürfte. Es waren eh kaum mehr Trauben übrig. Und … das war ein kalkulierter Biss gewesen, für einen Ausrutscher war es viel zu zärtlich geschehen. Schlimmer Mensch.

-

Natürlich hatte sie hygienebewusst ein Feuchttuch einstecken, mit dem sie sich jetzt die Hand putzte. Dass Sie danach nochmal kritisch auf ihre Finger blickte, und zwei davon auf Katzenart kurz zusätzlich säuberte, war vollkommen überflüssig. Wohl eher Provokation beziehungsweise Rache. Schlimmes Zwergenfräulein. Nur gut, dass endlich der angestrebte Parkplatz in Sichtweite kam. 

_Furcht_

Der zähe Nebel heute morgen ließ eher an London Mitte November statt Münster Anfang Januar denken. Wenigstens war es inzwischen leidlich hell, die Sonne versuchte sich tapfer Weg zu bahnen. Als er sie angerufen und in die Pathologie befohlen hatte, war es noch stockdunkel gewesen. Er hatte schon Glück mit ihrer hohen Dienstbeflissenheit … aber sie wollte ja auch selber zu gern wissen, was es Näheres mit dem Verstorbenen auf sich hatte, der frisch aus dem Fluss gefischt worden war, und bei dem es absolut nicht nach Selbstmord aussah. 

Bereits seit einer Weile war es ihre Angewohnheit, das Auto am äußeren Ende der Parkmöglichkeiten abzustellen, und so zu ein paar Extraschritten bis zur Arbeitsstelle zu kommen. Nicht zuletzt, weil die Waage nach den Feiertagen drei Kilo mehr angezeigt hatte; das war für eine Person ihrer Größe kein Pappenstiel mehr und sollte jedenfalls noch diesen Januar auch gefälligst wieder runter. Chefs Porsche hatte sie wie üblich schon ganz vorne auf dem Gelände entdeckt, ansonsten waren sie allen Anschein gerade noch so ziemlich die Einzigen. Sie zog beim Aussteigen ihren Mantel enger, es war durchaus frostig. Aber im Treppengang zu den heiligen Hallen sah sie Licht leuchten. Sie winkte einmal kurz in die Richtung, auch wenn die Wahrscheinlichkeit gegen Null ging, dass er sie zufällig sehen würde.

„Hallo.“  
Sie waren eben nur fast allein. Den Mann, der auf einmal neben ihr grüßte, hatte sie beim Einfahren schon schemenhaft bei dem Verschlag gesehen, in welchem die großen Mülltonnen eingeschlossen waren. Von Statur und Kleidung her hatte sie ihn als den Hausmeister identifiziert, und keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendet. Jetzt, wo er ihr genau gegenüber stand, musste sie feststellen, sich geirrt zu haben.  
„Guten Morgen.“  
Ein Student war das eher auch nicht, dafür sah er eine Spur zu alt aus. Groß und kräftig war er aber, vielleicht jemand vom Sicherheitsdienst? Nein, die trugen erstens Uniform statt Schlabberlook, zweitens war deren Nachtschicht auf dem Gelände um diese Zeit schon vorbei. Oder doch ein neu Angestellter des Services, der sich nach Feierabend auf der großen Fläche verlaufen hatte?  
„Suchen Sie etwas?“ fragte sie freundlich, denn als Wegweiserin hier war sie über die Jahre ziemlich gut geworden. Im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihr nettes Angebot. Sie hatte bis eben sträflich versäumt, einmal direkt in seine Augen zu sehen. Deren Pupillen waren geweitet wie bei einem Uhu in der Nacht. Er stand zudem so nah, dass sie mittlerweile riechen konnte, dass er schätzungsweise mindestens seit Wochen keine vernünftige Dusche mehr genommen hatte. Die weißen Flecken in seinen Mundwinkeln signalisierten Dehydration. Das größte Warnsignal schien ihr aber, dass der Mann sie zwar einerseits klar zu fixieren schien, der Blick aber dennoch ins Leere ging.  
„Ich brauche... ich will nur...“  
Seine Stimme schlurfte, das war bei seinem simplen Hallo noch nicht aufgefallen. Den Satz brachte er nicht zu Ende, starrte sie aber weiterhin eindringlich-leer an. Und trat noch einen Schritt näher - was jetzt wirklich unangenehm wenig Distanz erzeugte. Ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Bereits im Studium hatte sie auch mit schwer Drogensüchtigen, lebenslangen Psychatriepatienten und anderen aus der Gesellschaft Verstoßenen zu tun gehabt, und nie war ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt worden. Sie würde sich jetzt verabschieden, und gelassenen Schrittes zum Gebäudetrakt gehen. Der Typ brauchte ziemlich sicher ärztliche Betreuung, aber da könnte sie auch was veranlassen, sobald sie im Haus wäre.  
„Ich muss zur Arbeit, man wartet auf mich. Wieder...sehen?“ Schlamassel, sie traute sich nicht ganz, ihm den Rücken zuzudrehen. Doch, es musste sein, sie musste eben so laufen dass sie ihn noch halb im Sichtfeld behalten könnte. Gerade als sie ihre Schulter entsprechend drehen und losgehen wollte, fasste er sie an derselbigen. Es war kein harter Griff, mehr wie bei einem Kind dem man so Zuwendung oder Anerkennung zeigen mochte; dennoch schauderte sie.  
„Ich will nur...“ holte er noch einmal aus. Es war die Schulter, über die ihre Tasche hing. Sie schaffte es streng zu kucken und seine Hand abzustreifen. Was seinen eigenen Blick von hilflos zu verärgert wandelte. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr sprichwörtlich schwarz vor Augen. 

Schwarz-grau. Es versperrte ihr ganzes Sichtfeld. Die Farbe war aus wollenen Stoff, und den Stoff kannte sie. Der Wintermantel vom Chef … Herr Professor war zwischen beide getreten, um Frau Assistentin mit seinem Rücken abzuschirmen. Sie aber wollte sehen was vorne vor sich ging – an ihm vorbeizublinzeln war nicht ganz einfach, hatte er doch auch noch von hinten seine Hände an ihren Oberarmen (ein Griff den sie gestattete, wenn sie ihn auch albern fand). Ah, jetzt - zwischen den Männern lief nichts anderes, als dass sie sich vehemenst in die Augen starrten. War das wie bei einem Rangkampf von Hähnen? Der erste Gockel, der wegblicken musste und mit den Füßen scharrte, wäre praktisch der Verlierer? Das mochte ein ulkiger Gedanke sein, aber sie war eigentlich nur reine Anspannung. Wäre sie nicht aufgehalten worden, wären sie jetzt beide warm und sicher in ihren Arbeitsräumen, und würden gegen die Müdigkeit wohl irgendwas Triviales schnattern. Unglücklich blickte sie zum Licht des Treppenhauses, inzwischen schon sehr blass angesichts der erstarkenden Sonne. Dann scharrte in der beängstigenden Stille wirklich jemand mit den Füßen … es war ihr seltsames Gegenüber. Der Mann drehte sich wortlos um und verließ mit trägen Bewegungen das Gelände. Alles hatte nur Sekunden gedauert; wie lang es sich angefühlt hatte, war wieder etwas anderes.

Sie stand schon neben statt hinter Boerne und hatte bereits zweimal tief durchgeatmet, während er immer noch scharfen Deutschen Schäferhund gab und nicht aus seiner Hab-Acht-Stellung rückte, bevor der Fremde völlig außer Sichtweite verschwunden war. Dann holte auch er erleichtert Luft und wandte sich ihr zu.  
„Guten Morgen!“  
„Was war denn -das- bitte?“  
„Glück? Der sah stark aus. Vielleicht hätten Sie meine arme Nase kitten müssen, wenn er doch mehr Lust auf Schlägern gehabt hätte. Andererseits, ich hatte im Geiste schon zum Kizami-zuki ausgeholt. Hätte wohl ganz gut getaugt.“  
„Nein, ich mein – was soll das Drama? Sich vor mich stellen. Sie hätten einfach „Hey“ rufen können, dann hätte er gesehen wir sind zu Zweit, und alles paletti.“  
Er hatte keinen Rechtfertigungsdruck erwartet, und wurde ernster: “Der hat bereits nach Ihnen gefasst. Da reicht im Leben kein „Hey“ mehr.“  
„Das war harmlos, Sie hatten nicht den richtigen Eindruck. Mit Ihrer Drohgebärde haben Sie's eher noch angeheizt. Ich war immer noch in Kontrolle der Lage!“ Warum fauchte sie ihn an? Sie wollte das gar nicht. Sie war böse mit sich selbst, das brauchte sie nicht an ihm auslassen.  
„So wie der aussah, reden Sie von kontrollierte Situation? Wenn Thiel gleich auftaucht, müssen Sie ihm alles erzählen, und er soll nach Junkie auf schlechten Trip fahnden lassen.“  
„Ich sag ihm, dass da ein Mann rumläuft, der Hilfe braucht. Er kriegt das Wichtigste zu hören, aber bauschen Sie um Himmels willen nichts auf.“  
„Kommt jetzt noch 'Ich bin ein großes Mädchen'?“  
Schwer zu sagen, was sie ihm hierauf eben in ihrem Gesicht gezeigt hatte. Für eine halbe Sekunde musste sie mit den Mundwinkeln zucken, weil ihr genau so lange nach Losheulen war. Dann hatte sie sich aber auch schon wieder. So gut wie. Er ging vor ihr auf die Knie, zwecks Augenhöhe: „Hören Sie, Sie sind stark und emanzipiert und ganz wundertoll. Darf ich zwei Minuten Held sein?“  
„Mhm...! Gehen wir rein?“ Sie konnte seinem Blick nur kurz begegnen.  
„Weder die Leiche noch Polizei ist da, verspätet sich wieder alles. Ich kam eh nur raus um zu sehen, wo alle bleiben. Aber wenigstens Sie hab ich jetzt schon mal, hm?“

Mit der ersehnten Bewegung ordneten sich die Dutzend wirren Gedanken in ihrem Kopf. Auf halbem Weg war sie so weit, wieder zu ihm sprechen zu können. „Chef – Danke. Und tut mir leid. Ich war gefrustet. Ich weiß nicht … wissen Sie … wenn man so klein ist, kann man schwarzen Gürtel in Karate machen, und trotzdem bleiben die Chancen gut, dass der andere stärker sein wird. Und … wenn man wegrennen muss, wird der andere die längeren Beine haben.“  
Ihre Linke, die sie schon zu Beginn ihrer Worte in seine Rechte geschoben hatte, drückte er als Antwort fast schon ein wenig zu fest. Es konnte mehrere Gründe haben, sie war letztlich mit allen einverstanden.


End file.
